Player 0 (DBXV2)
"You're already dead before you existed." -Player 0 Zero is at DBXV2. He will be the new mod of the game. Powers Zero is the strongest character in the whole game. He can kill everyone, even the omni king of saiyans, shenron, the patroller, the most op mod in dbxv2, etc., even future mods, in just one punch. Player zero won't take any damage by anybody, not even mods from the future, the strongest mods, etc.. He can deflect any attack, kill everyone in one hit without touching anybody, even the ones that can't be touched (shenron for example), those that ignore, negate, absorb, etc. his attacks, anything stronger than Zero, pass through attacks, dodge, etc.. Player 0's hp is literally infinite to the real world. His blast attacks are large enough to damage everyone, even the max amount of players. He can catch the fastest characters, even when they are flying, in a short amount of seconds. Zero has hundreds of attacks, super attacks, ultimate attacks, evasive skills, super souls, etc.. He has a lot of costumes (or forms). This is unknown if he can be defeated by himself or not. All of his stats (ki, speed, attack damage, stamina, durability, hp, etc.) are literally, absolutely infinite to the real world. All of his forms are equal and have the same attacks. Zero can also stop clashes in no planck time, move during time skip, can't be penetrated, can't be knocked back, etc.. Forms Base: 0 is a 13 year old human that wears black goggles with blue lenses, a blue and red shirt, a black cap that has a pokeball on the front, black, golden, winged, light up shoes, brown shorts, red, star shaped glasses, black nike socks, a backpack, and an eyepatch. His hair is long blonde. He wears fingerless, black gloves that have skulls on them. He has a black, fire-shaped skull on his shirt that wears star glasses. Zero also has one black, large wing that is like a tree. Second form: in this form, Zero glows purple and his eyes are black and red. With wing: in this form, Zero grows a tree-like wing on his left shoulder that is 100 times larger than his body. Super Zero: in this form, Zero is like a red naked eyeball. Ultra Zero: in this form, 0 is like a giant eye with tentacles, wings, horns, halos, spider legs, and 3 smiling, sharp-toothed mouths with eyes on the front. Omega Ultra Super Zero: in this form, he is like the God of hyperdeath with 10 arms, the middle body is Ultra Zero, he has 8 wings, and he has 20 horns and 6 moose antlers. Zero has 10 pairs of extremely large tusks with thorns. His back has 3000 needles as a shell. He is the size of the whole battlefield. Berserker mode: in this form, Zero's eyes glow yellow. Dark Zero: in this form, he turns into a dark ssj, his eyes, gloves, and shoes turn white, his mouth disappears, and everything else turns black. Demon form: in this form, his eyes turn black. Demon form 2: in this form, his eyes are black and red pupils and cries out blood. Demon form 3: Zero has no face. Nothing but a large, gaping whole on his whole face. Demon form 4: Zero becomes a large, purple devil with black and red eyes. He has hundreds of wings on his arms, legs, head, and back. He has 20 large horns and 5 ram horns on his shoulders. Zero has turtle shells with 100 spikes as his shoulder pads, knee pads, and helmet, also on his back. He has 5 mouths on his chest, 3 on his head, one on each hand, and 9 between the chest and throat. He has 30 large, muscle arms and 10 large legs. His face is like a dragon with 20 large tusks and 10 eyes. His muscles are so large that his head is 100 times smaller than his body. Zero has 50 claws on his hands. Super human forms (uhj, not ssj): he has every super human form (super Saiyan form) fictional, fan-fictional, etc.. Original, omni God, shgsh (super human God super human), color, design (for example stripes, space, etc.), beyond god, limit breaker, levels, phases, etc.. Except for great ape forms. Omni God blue, white, etc.. All colors, designs, etc.. Millions of colors, designs, etc., multicolors, omnicolors, etc., omni design, multi design, etc.. Ascended, transcended, etc.. (Note: don't do an endless amount of forms.) Uncontrollable above, beyond, etc. completed final omni god enhanced, mystic, strengthen, above, beyond, etc. suffix, prefix, etc. full power, max power, legendary limit breaker omni color, omni design, etc. tuffleized ascended Absolute Infinity times, transcended Absolute Infinity times, etc. omni prefix, suffix, etc. human above, beyond, etc. omni god prefix, suffix, etc. human berserker mode heroic mode Absolute Infinity, villainous mode Absolute Infinity, etc. level Absolute Infinity, grade Absolute Infinity, etc. kaioken times Absolute Infinity plus Absolute Infinity times Absolute Infinity to the power of Absolute Infinity, etc., kamehameha times Absolute Infinity plus Absolute Infinity times Absolute Infinity to the power of Absolute Infinity, etc., omniversal spirit bomb absorbed light, dark, etc., rage, strongest form Absolute Infinity, all types A-Z: in this form, 0 is like his next form (The Unknown Ssj Form), but he is short-haired. Overlord everything overabsorbed power overstressed last omni-adjective< lastly all< uncontrollable last omnimaterial< overlord<-overpowered lastly all< completed, lastly all< perfected, lastly all< true last final< lastly all< prefix-suffix-etc. bomb, last overlord< THE lastly all<-last omni-adjective< last omni< above, beyond, etc. prefix-suffix-etc. instinct (being the instinct itself (quote for example: “I am ultra instinct.”, “You mastered it, but I am it.”)) last omni< suffix-prefix-etc. all full power, lastly all< max power, legendary lastly all< modes lastly all< last overlords< entity overmaster all than, all high than, etc. above, beyond, etc. limit breaker last omni< color, last omni< design, etc. chaos tuffleized fleetway ascended last infinity< times, over ascended last infinity< times, overtranscended< last infinity< times, etc. cyber titan last omni< prefix-suffix-etc. weresaiyan all than, all high than, etc. above, beyond, etc. last overlord< last omni< prefix-suffix-etc. weresaiyan all than, all high than, etc. above, beyond, etc. last overlord< last omni< prefix-suffix-etc. weresaiyan all than, all high than, etc. above, beyond, etc. last overlord< last omni< prefix-suffix-etc. weresaiyan...all than, all high than, etc. above, beyond, etc. last overlord< last omni< prefix-suffix-etc. weresaiyan all than, all high than, etc. above, beyond, etc. last overlord< last omni< prefix-suffix-etc. weresaiyan (repeated last infinity< times in zero no-time for last infinity< everything) X berserker mode last omni-breaker< heroic mode last infinity<, villainous mode last infinity<, all than, all high than, etc. above, beyond, etc. explosive mode last infinity<, etc. level last infinity<, grade last infinity<, etc. last omni-adjective< last omni-prefix,-suffix,-etc.< kaioken times last infinity< plus last infinity< times last infinity< to the power of last infinity<, etc., last omni-adjective< last omni-prefix,-suffix,-etc.< blast times last infinity< plus last infinity< times last infinity< to the power of last infinity<, etc., last omni-adjective< last omni-prefix,-suffix,-etc.< makioken times last infinity< plus last infinity< times last infinity< to the power of last infinity<, etc., last omni-adjective< last omni-prefix,-suffix,-etc.< explosion times last infinity< plus last infinity< times last infinity< to the power of last infinity<, etc., last omni-adjective< last omni-prefix,-suffix,-etc.< punch times last infinity< plus last infinity< times last infinity< to the power of last infinity<, etc., last omni-adjective< last omni-prefix,-suffix,-etc.< spirit bomb all than, all high than, etc. overabsorbed light, dark, etc. last omni-adjective< last omni-prefix,-suffix,-etc.< last omnioken< (every fist, even gods, overdeities, etc.) times last infinity< plus last infinity< times last infinity< to the power of last infinity<, etc., rage, all than, all high than, etc. above, beyond, etc. overtranscendence< breaker, strongest form last infinity< all strong form last infinity<, overtranscended< form last infinity< + last final< crazed mode last infinity< last overlord unleashed last infinite< evolution last overlord< status last infinity< type last infinite< letter (above, beyond, etc. Z), with last infinity< everything< (The Unknown Super Human Form): In this form, Zero has extremely colossal, white hair and His body turns golden with a red, orange, and yellow lowlight and white highlight. His eyes and mouth glow white and he wears an all white vest. Attacks, techniques, skills, abilities, etc. Zero has every attack, technique, skill, ability, etc. fictional, nonfictional, semi fictional, fanfictional, fantasy, non fantasy, written, etc. from every book, TV series, game, etc.. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Strongest Ones Category:Guardians Category:Fighters